CM weekly prompts!
by Cheeto-Breath
Summary: This week; Jack and/or Henry do something special for Father's Day.


**Monday, June 11, 2012 - Week 2 Writing Prompts**  
**Character Specific Prompt: Jack and/or Henry do something special for Father's Day.**

**Okay, so I have no idea what's happening with my paragraphing structure. They look fine on my edited versions but seem to have a mind of their own as soon as I upload them, so sorry if the last chapter was a pain to read, cos it sure as hell was for me!**

**K so, Hotch & JJ are already together in this fic, they have been for a good few months, and the kids are getting into mischief! **  
**Own nothing, enjoy!**

* * *

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Shhhhh. Turn off!" A little voice mumbled from under a mountain of bed covers.  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Whispered another it return.  
It was finally Fathers day. A day that had been long awaited in the Hotchner/Jareau household.

A ruffle of fine blonde hair peeked out from the covers, followed by an inquisitive looking Henry. He gazed up from the bottom bunk, sliding slowly further out to the side in hopes of seeing a wide awake Jack. Unfortunately, the youngster moved a little too far, and tumbled to the floor in a bundle of bedclothes.  
Jack's small form rose quickly, his head popping up like a meerkat.  
"Henry!"  
Scurrying down the ladder as fast as his little feet would take him, he jumped to the floor and began to search for the blonde haired boy. After pulling back numerous Thomas the tank engine covers, he was finally met with a grinning face.  
"Don't scare me like that, I thought you hit your head or something." Jack grumbled, the full force of his father's authority making an obvious appearance.  
"I did. Kiss it better? Pweeseeee?" Henry begged angelically.  
"Ew. No. Get your mom to do it later."  
"But pweaseeeeeeeee." Henry continued, pushing his pale pink bottom lip out as far as he could.  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." He said, planting a light kiss in the sea of Henry's golden locks.  
"Now come on, we have lottsa work to do before they wake up! Don't make any noise."

"Are you sure all of your colours are in the top drawer?" Jack asked.  
A small nod of confirmation came from Henry, who was taking Jack's no noise order very seriously indeed.  
Two pieces of card sat on the bedroom floor, along with rulers, stickers and a substantial amount of glitter. Now all that was left to add to their card making equipment were the coloured pencils, which currently stood a good two feet above the boys.  
Jack surveryed the room.  
"Hey Henry, pass me your toy bucket okay."  
"Mhm." Henry nodding, padding silently over to his toy corner. Tipping out the contents, he ran back over to Jack and placed it firmly on the floor.  
"Now grab the blankets and put them around me incase I fall."  
Again Henry scuttled away, returning with a pile of crumpled blankets that almost went above his head.  
"Great job!" Jack grinned down at him. Henry's face lit up.  
Even though Henry knew they weren't really related, Jack was his older brother. Sometimes they'd argue and fall out and Henry would get upset, feeling guilty that he'd made his brother mad. But his mum had said that that was what brothers did. They'd argue and then be best friends again. No matter what, he loved his brother very much.

Jack was now teetering on the edge of the bucket, desperately trying to grasp the transparent drawer that was so very nearly in his grasp. The second his finger hooked under the drawer, the plastic box beneath his feet gave way, sending him flying backwards into a stunned Henry. Hundreds of multicoloured pencils' rained down around them.  
Bolting upright, the boys sat frozen, straining their ears for any indication that they may have awoken the two adults down the corridor.  
Five minutes ticked by in complete silence.  
Finally releasing a shaky breath, Henry turned to Jack.  
"You okay? Jack has an ouchie?"  
"No, Jack doesn't have an ouchie. Jack's fine." He replied, throwing a smile in Henry's direction, which he gladly returned.  
"You looked like superman!" Henry giggled.

The pair quickly got to work. It wasn't long before the floor was totally coated in glitter, glue and numerous pencil shavings.  
"Done!" Jack announced proudly, holding his card high in the air.  
"Do you like it Henry? Mine says,  
'To daddy, I love you lots and lots like jelly tots and polka dots. You are the bestest daddy in the world and I love you forever. Lots and lots and lots of love, from Jack xxx.'  
What does yours say?" He asked wonderingly.  
Henry slumped over the card before him.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked, moving forward on his knees, becoming coated in pink and green glitter. Placing a comforting hand on the toddlers shoulder, Henry remained still.  
"But he's not my real daddy." He whispered sadly. "What I supposed to say?"  
Jacks forehead crumpled in confusion. In all honesty, he had no idea. For mother's day, his dad had brought the boys a ginormous card to sign. That had said 'to mummy' on it with a poem inside, which he didn't mind, because JJ was like a mother to him. But this time there was no store produced card and he had no possible clue as to what Henry could write down.  
"Urm, it's getting late anyway, why don't we go make pancakes now and finish this later?"  
Henry nodded, and the pair proceeded to silently sneak down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"Eggs?"  
"Check meat."  
"Flour?"  
"Check meat."  
"Milk?"  
"Check meat."  
"Henry, it's check mate, not check meat!" Jack giggled.  
"Oooh, oppsie, I thoughted uncle Spence said check meat, but I never knows where the meat was." Henry replied.  
"Haha, you're funny." Jack laughed.  
"You're funny!" Henry instantly parroted back.  
The boys sat together on the kitchen counter, pulling out all the necessary ingredients they believed to be needed to make delicious pancakes like Hotch did every Sunday morning.  
"Henry, why don't you get the juice out the fridge and pour a glass for all of us."  
"Which juicey? There's orange or apple or pineapple or mango?" Henry asked.  
"Urm..., " Jack pondered, scratching his head. "just use all of them while I make the pancakes." He replied.  
"Okay!" Henry said excitedly, stumbling along with all four cartons in his tiny arms.  
"Let's get busy!" said Jack enthusiastically.

Unbeknownst to little Henry, Jack had meant that he take four glasses and fill them with one type of juice each. Instead, each glass now contained a mixture of all four juice types. The youngsters concoctions was a dark purpley red colour that contrasted with the black sideboard perfectly.  
"Done done done done done." Henry sang, jumping down nimbly from the counter. "What I do now boss man?" He asked innocently, mimicking the nickname he'd so often heard his mother call Mr Aaron.  
The second Jack looked up, Henry shrieked.  
"You looks like Casper the ghostie!" Henry stated.  
Picking up one of the pots closest to his left, Jack examined himself in the bottom of it. Henry had been correct. Flour coated almost every inch of the youngster. He smiled gleefully to himself. Cracked eggs and spilt milk also lined their way along the counter.  
Without warning, Jacks smile disappeared.  
ACHOO!  
Blinking away the cloud of smoke that had erupted in front of him, Jack tried to stifle a laugh when he looked down at his young accomplice.  
There stood Henry, now also mirroring the look of Casper. Henry stood in shock, his mouth gaping open like that of a fish. Jack couldn't contain himself any longer. Fits of giggles emerged from him. Not even fully realising why his brother was laughing, Henry decided to join in anyway.  
Finally, the boys laughter died down and they went back to their all important mission.

"Hey! I gots a really good idea Jack!" Henry piped up.  
Running over to Jack, he hopped around on his tiptoes until Jack bent down to his level. Cupping his small hands around Jacks ear, he babbled his thoughts before pulling away, looking expectantly towards Jack.  
"That's a great idea! But make sure you lock the door when you come back in."  
Jack was still busy preparing the almost finished pancakes when Henry returned, arms full with a large array of assorted flowers.  
"Awesome!" Jack said.  
Henry grinned in response.  
"Here, you put all the pancakes on the plate and I'll bake toast! Daddy likes toast. Be careful though okay, they're really hot." Jack said to Henry.  
Henry clambered up onto the stool which Jack was previously occupying.  
"We're almost done! This is gonna be the greatest daddies day ever."

Sliding the toast into the toaster, Jack turned to Henry.  
"Hey! I almost forgot, I did daddy a painting at school! I'll be back in a second."  
Jack returned a few moments later, placing the large A3 drawing down next to Henry.  
"Look Henry, it's all of us. There's me and you and Miss JJ and daddy and a puppy...we don't gots a puppy yet I know but maybe if I keep putting one in my pictures daddy will..."  
Jack was suddenly silenced by the wailing of the fire alarm. Panic shot across his face.  
"AHH! FIRE!" Henry screamed, hurriedly scrambling from his seat to hide behind Jack.  
Within seconds, a very bedraggled Aaron Hotchner had run into the kitchen, hastily followed by a worried looking Jennifer.  
Upon seeing the adults enter, Henry burst into a flood of tears.  
"Oh baby!" JJ cried, scooping up the sobbing boy and holding him tightly. "Shh, it's okay, you're okay." She sang soothingly.  
Noticing the source of the ever thickening smoke, Hotch pulled the toaster plug from its socket, before going about the issue of the fire alarm. Stood in only his boxer shorts, JJ couldn't help but let a small giggle escape at Aarons desperate attempts to silence the noise by wafting a tea towel around in the air. Quiet finally fell.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Hotch bellowed, turning on Jack.  
It was barley 6am and Hotch had hoped to get a decent lie in that Saturday, especially after the painstakingly long hours he'd worked the day before.  
"Jack, you know better than anyone not to use electrical equipment in the kitchen unsupervised. And letting Henry come along with you! What if he'd have gotten hurt? What if you'd both have gotten hurt! I am very disappointed in you Jack."

Henry's wails grew louder and Jacks lip also began to quiver.  
"And what's worse is..." Hotch began, before JJ's petite hand landed softly on his shoulder.  
"Honey, look." She whispered, nodding to the contents on the kitchen counter.  
For the first time since he'd entered the kitchen, Hotch took a second to glance around. At first all he could comprehend was an enormous mess. But on closer inspection, he finally realised what he was witnessing.  
Glasses of ice cold juice. Freshly picked flowers. Burnt toast, and what he assumed to be an attempt at pancakes.  
His eyes then came to a stop on the large picture that sat beside him. It was then it dawned on him. "Happy Fathers Day!" The picture read, with four happy, smiling cartoon faces staring back at him and a puppy, which he didn't fail to spot. That puppy had been appearing in a lot of Jack's drawings lately. He made a mental note to bring that up later.

Kneeling down so that his knees rested on the cold kitchen floor, he opened his arms out wide.  
"Come here buddy." He said softly.  
Jack glanced down at the floor sorrowfully and shook his head.  
"I'm not mad anymore, and I'm very sorry for shouting. Daddy was just scared that you guys had gotten hurt, that's all. Come here, please?"  
Jack kicked his left leg forwards and backwards rhythmically, seemingly contemplating whether or not his dad was telling the truth.  
Slowly, he made his way forwards. Hotch pulled him forwards into a tight hug.  
"Happy daddy's day daddy." He mumbled softly into his dads bare shoulder.  
Henry's wails had subsided, and were now replaced by infrequent, high pitched hiccups and the odd sniffle here and there. JJ stroked his hair, whilst Aaron picked up his flour coated son and placed him on the counter.  
"You mean you guys did all this for me!" Hotch asked, honestly amazed at the boys hard work.  
"Mhm." Jack nodded. "And I even drewed you a picture, look!"  
"Wow buddy, that's fantastic! I think that deserves a special place on the fridge, don't you?"  
Jack smiled in delight.  
"Why don't you take the boys to the couch and I'll bring your breakfast over." JJ winked.  
Hotch smiled and plucked Henry from his mother's arms. Thankfully, they had some easy make pancakes stored away in case of emergencies. Three minutes in the microwave and breakfast was served.

Taking the plate of steaming pancakes drizzled with syrup over to the boys, JJ couldn't help but notice Henry still looking incredibly upset. Jack on the other hand was busy babbling away to his dad about that mornings antics.  
"Now I wonder who made these gorgeous looking pancakes!" JJ said, putting the plate down on the table.  
"Wow! Look Henry! Look at the pancakes we made!" Seemingly forgetting that they were meant to be for his father, Jacks little hands were wrapped around cutlery in seconds.  
"Oh, hang on dad. I just remembered, me and Henry made your cards, didn't we Henry. Come on, let's go get um!  
Jumping off the sofa gleefully, Jack sprinted towards the boys bedroom. Henry reluctantly slid off the sofa and followed. JJ cast a worried glance in her sons direction. Deciding to take him aside for a quiet word when he returned, she looked at Hotch.

"Well someones been a bit spoilt, don't you think." She smiled.  
Hotch stood and made his way over to the beautiful blonde in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her toned waist, he pulled her in close.  
"What's wrong, jealous? Because I'm pretty sure I could make it up to you later." He whispered, nibbling lightly on her earlobe.  
JJ swatted him away, just in time for Jack to come running back into the living room, flailing the folded card above his head.  
"Look daddy!" He shouted, jumping into his dads arms.  
Grunting, Hotch planted his son down on the sofa. He was growing more and more each day.  
"Hey Jack, where's Henry?" JJ asked questioningly.  
Jack shrugged, far too wrapped up in showing his dad what he'd made him.  
Smiling at the happy pair, JJ silently slipped away to find her son.

"Hey little man, what's going on?" She asked quietly.  
Upon entering the boys room, she'd found Henry sat silently on the bedroom floor, flicking pieces of glitter at his side.  
Henry replied with a deep sigh. Picking up the card he'd created earlier that morning, he handed it to his mother who'd perched by his side.  
"This is beautiful sweetie. Did you make this all by yourself!" JJ exclaimed.  
Henry made no attempt at a reply.  
"Oh honey," she said softly, brushing his fine, blonde hair behind his ear, "what's the matter?"  
Sniffling softly, Henry turned to his mother, his sea blue eyes reflecting in her almost matching ones.

"Mr Aaron isn't my real daddy, I know that, but he feels like my real daddy. He takes me to the park and pushes me on the swings and buys me ice cream just like all the other kids real daddies do. But I can't write that on his card cos it's not true. So I don't know whats to write him. Am I a bad boy for wanting him to be my real daddy?" He whispered, words crumbling as he neared the verge of tears once again.  
"Oh baby!"  
JJ's heart broke. Pulling him into a hug, she rocked him quietly. She honestly had no idea what to say. It had been almost a year since Will had walked out of their lives, leaving her to raise Henry alone and seemingly not giving a damn about the treasure he was leaving behind. Hotch had stepped up to the mark almost instantly in every way possible. She had to admit, with Hotch and Jack around, she finally felt as though she belonged to a real family.

"Sweetie, look at mommy."  
Reluctantly, the boy pulled his head back, snot and tears running freely down his face. Taking her sleeve, JJ wiped the blubbering boy that perched on her lap. Cradling his head, she spoke to him in soothing words.  
"Baby, you're not bad at all for wanting Aaron to be your dad. You know who your real daddy is, and I hope you know that he loves you very, very much, and Aaron and I love you too. Very, very VERY much." She said, tickling his tummy as she did so.  
A small giggle escaped the toddlers lips.  
Placing him down in front of her so she was eye level with her son, JJ smiled.  
"You can write whatever you like in your card honey. Just remember, it's not always about what's in here," she said, tussling his luscious locks, "it's about what's in here." She said, proding one finger gently above his heart.  
Henry seemed to contemplate this, before throwing his mother a wide grin.  
"I thinks I know what to write now mommy." He grinned.  
"That's my little man. Make sure you hurry though, I bet the guys are missing you out there." JJ said, slowly rising to her feet and closing the door behind her.

Hotch threw her a questioning look when she re-entered the living room, but before she had time to say anything, an excited blonde figure whizzed past her.  
Scrambling up next to Aaron on the sofa with great affort, Henry puffed and panted. Once he was confortably seated, he turned.  
"I maded this for you Mr Aaron." He whispered meekly.  
"Why thank you Henry. Wow, this looks great! You boys really are talented!"  
Both boys smiled brightly to each other.  
"Read inside." Henry whispered so softly that Hotch barley caught the words.  
Opening the card, JJ could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of joyus tears prick the corner of the unit chiefs eyes.  
"I'd like to hear what you wrote Henry, if that's okay?" JJ asked.  
Henry nodded.  
Clearing his throat, Hotch began to recite the words scrawled in deep purple.

_"deer mistur aron_  
_i no your not my real daddy lyke you are jaks real daddy, but i no you luv me and mommy just as much and me and mummy love you to_  
_and even tho your not my real daddy i reli wudnt mind it if you was becus i think your the best daddy in the world_  
_i love you lots and mabey one day i culd call you daddy like jak does becos i wud like that if thats okay_  
_love Henry xxxxx"_

A tinge of deep pink flushed across Henry's cheeks. Glancing up expectantly, he was taken by surprise when Hotch stood and plucked the youngster from the sofa. Throwing him up in the air, Henry giggled ecstacically.  
"Me too daddy me too!" Jack cried.  
Holding a child in each arm, Hotch crashed back down on the sofa.  
"You boys," he said in a serious tone, staring back at the two little faces that watched him intently, "are the most important thing in my entire life, and I love you both equally, more than anything in the world."  
"and mommy!" Henry exclaimed.  
Hotch laughed. "Yes, and mommy. And maybe one day, maybe, we could all be a proper family. I think you two would make some pretty awesome ring bearers wouldn't you agree honey." He asked, winking at JJ.  
JJ gasped, eyes wide in surprise.  
"And maybe," Hotch whispered, turning to the boys mischiviously, "one day you might be play with a new baby brother or sister."  
"A new baby brother or sister!" Jack shouted excitedly.  
JJ's mouth widened even more, which Hotch didn't even think was possible at the moment.  
"We'll talk about it later." He winked at the bewildered blonde.

JJ watched in pure happiness as the boys continued to whisper and giggle. Walking over to the window, she smiled as the sun began to rise high in the early morning sky.  
"How about I go get the washing in and we all head down to the park for a picnic?" JJ shouted over.  
"Oh boy, let's go!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Yeah let's go!" Henry mimicked.  
"You boys had better go wash the flour of your face first though and put on a fresh pair of clothes, don't you think?" Hotch asked.  
"Okay!" Jack said, scrurrying off to his room  
"Yeah, okay!" repeated Henry, running after his brother.

Wandering over to her, Hotch wrapped his arms around the gorgeous woman stood in front of him.  
"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect morning." He said, nestling his head into her shoulder.  
JJ smiled.  
"You'd better go help the boys while I go get ready." She said turning, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Are you boys almost ready?" Hotch said, standing in the doorway of the boys room.  
Henry sat on the corner of his bed, desperately trying to figure out how to logically put on a sock without tumbling from his position.  
"Almost." Said Jack, pulling a shirt on backwards.  
"Other way sport." Hotch laughed.

Hotch stared at the two beautiful beings in front of him. He couldn't of asked for anything more perfect in his life. In fact, he had far more than anything he ever imagined he could grasp hold of. He knew this was how his life was meant to be. He was finally well and truly happy.  
Leaning against the side of the door, Hotch breathed in, feeling totally relaxed in this blissful, calm, environment.

**"HENRY! JACK! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO THE GARDEN! OH MY GOSH! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTTS IN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"  
**  
_Oh well._ Hotch thought. _It was nice while it lasted._

* * *

**Lalalalala. Love you guys! xox**


End file.
